Jiralhanae War Chieftain
Looking for the rank Brute Chieftain or Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, the rulers of the Jiralhanae? 'War Chieftains'http://www.spawn.com/toys/product.aspx?product=3652 are one of the highest Jiralhanae rank that seem higher than a regular Chieftain. The rank is featured in Halo 3, with War Chieftains playing a significant role in the Covenant's occupation of Earth and defense on the Ark. It is observed that most War Chieftains carry powerful ranged weapons, rather than Gravity Hammers. Role War Chieftains seem to be higher in rank than regular Chieftains''Halo 3'', The Ark and are responsible for commanding much larger packs than even a Chieftain. Despite being higher in rank than normal Chieftains, War Chieftains are more often seen guarding a small outpost or commanding a ScarabHalo 3, The Covenant rather than being warlords of the packs. War Chieftains are believed to be the equivalent of a Sangheili Zealot. War Chieftains should not be confused with the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae, though the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae likely also holds the rank of War Chieftain. The Chieftain of the Jiralhanae is the leader of the entire Brute race, or at least, every one in service of the Covenant. Appearance Instead of the lucid red-clad armour of a Chieftain, a War Chieftain wears a similar suit in golden bronze, with equally powerful shields. Their head crests are also more ornate, with a large forehead spike featuring a split "V" shape with jagged spikes lining the edges and a smaller V further forward on the helmet. This makes the War Chieftains more recognizable in battle, and intimidates enemies, so they know who they are facing. Tactics War Chieftains usually carry Plasma Cannons or Fuel Rod Guns into battle and Spikers as sidearms, striking their enemies from afar while their subordinates close and engage. This gives them considerable ability to suppress their enemies, allowing their own forces to move freely. In close, they will often deploy a Power Drain to eliminate the player's shields or throw a Flare to blind their opponents, and can use their weapons to devastating effect. War Chieftains are the only NPC in Halo 3 (also the Arbiter in Halo 3 single player) that can melee while still holding a Plasma Cannon without dropping it. There also have been some instances where the Chieftain goes berserk in which it can leap great distances and kill an enemy with a single blow. It is advised that the player use long-range weapons against a War Chieftain, such as the Battle Rifle or Sniper Rifle, using cover effectively and firing highly accurate shots to knock their helmet off. If you manage to get up close to a chieftain, meleeing it will prevent it from firing long enough for you to kill it with melee attacks. Incendiary Grenades, along with sticking Plasma Grenades or Spike Grenades if you are close enough, are a good way to kill a War Chieftain, although on Legendary the Incendiary Grenade and Spike Grenade is not a guaranteed one hit kill, especially as their armor prevents the grenades from sticking. However, if you follow up with a headshot using an accurate weapon or a quick melee, that will usually take them down. Trivia *In Halo 3, War Chieftans is known to go berserk when a Power Drain is next to them. Play with them long enough and it will turn right back to normal. *It is believed that in Contact Harvest, Maccabeus, and later Tartarus, wore this armor. It signified at a higher rank than the red and black armor of a regular Chieftain in Halo 3, which Tartarus wore prior to killing Maccabeus and becoming the Chieftain of the Jiralhanae. It's also possible that Tartarus's red armor was the Halo Wars variant. *In the Halo 3 Legendary Campaign with the Mythic Skull (sometimes without it) on, War Chieftains can survive a direct hit from a Spartan Laser. *In the Halo 3 Official Guide, it shows a War Chieftain holding a Gravity Hammer, though they never actually use one in the game. *Their berserk is Halo 2 style (they seem to be able to kill with a head butt, perhaps due to their elaborate, spiked headdresses). *War Chieftains will never enter a vehicle. *They will never shoot up close with a Fuel Rod Gun to avoid splash damage, so it is useful to use a Gravity Hammer or an Energy Sword against them, but try avoiding staying close for long, because it probably won't be a one hit kill and he might melee you. *If you run one over with a ghost on the level The Storm, it might drop his plasma cannon and pull out a Spiker. *They will melee you with their turret instead of dropping it. *They can survive a hit from a Gravity Hammer on all difficulties except on easy, and only sometimes on normal. *It takes at least three head shots to kill one, even on easy. *Sometimes on 'The Covenant' the one guarding the inside of the 3rd tower will use both a flare and power drain. *If you throw a spike grenade under one in the right spot, the grenade will kill it immediately. *An action figure of this has been released. *In the video Et Tu brute? A war chieftain is seen with a Halo 2 portable plasma cannon, this is probably because the Halo 3 plasma cannon had not been developed yet. *Despite being the strongest armour, it is not that thick. Gallery Image:20701459-Full.jpg|A War Chieftain overseeing a small encampment. Image:1216011427 War Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain with a Plasma Cannon. Image:1217439082 Brute Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain shooting his Plasma Cannon. Image:1223827277 Chieftain.jpg|A War Chieftain bleeding. Image:Shotgunowned!.jpg|A War Chieftain being killed by the Master Chief. Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Brutes Category:Ranks